Adventures of M: My master Minerva
by pannadela
Summary: Pann's story about her master.


A sunlight woke up Finn and Jake. By the moment they stared at a leaves, that were very beatiful lit by sunlight. When Finn and Jake stood from furs, they noticed, that Pannadela is holding a piece of wood in one hand, and in second thick neddle, that was made from a bone of unknown animal.

She dug something in piece of wood.

-Good morning. What are you doing? - Finn asked Pann and sat at her left side.

-I'm drawing. - she responded.

-What?

After this, she showed, what she dug. It was a woman. She had short hair and diadem on her head. She was in armor and cape. At her side was long sword.

-Who is her? - Finn asked Pann again.

After a short moment of silence she said:

-Minevra, my master.

This, what Pann said, surprised Finn.

-Very beatiful. - Finn said to her. - But why don't you use some colors?

-What are you doing? - Jake came to Finn and asked him.

-We are talking about Pann's master, Minerva. - Finn responded to him.

-Wait... You're digging in wood?

-You're right. - Pann said to Jake. - I even don't remember, who learnt me this.

-By the way. I have there last portions of food made by Candy People. Enough for our three.

-Who are Candy People? - Pann asked them.

-Candy People - Finn began to talk. - are dwellers of Candy Kingdom in Ooo. They're ruled by Princess Bubblegum. She was kidnapped by this weird, hooded character, that I asked you yesterday.

-Bubblegum? - Pann responded him. - That's funny.

-Maybe we will begin to eat? - Jake proposed. - Because it will be stale soon.

After they ate breakfast, Finn came back to talk with Pann.

-Why Minerva is master? - He asked Pann. - Not a mother?

After very long moment of silence she said:

-Do you want to listen my story?

-Why not? - Finn and Jake responded.

-So listen.

Retrospection:

"I was abandoned child. I know my mother from my first memories. She was beatiful. I know only that.

My cry paid attention of Minerva, her daughter, her husband and whole Clan of Freedom. What was Clan of Freedom? It was a Rebel Group. We fought for freedom, we helped Emians, that were expelled to forest with no weapon.

Our great plan was abolishing of King Ogast. His rules after A Great Hero has left M, were very cruel. Each day was training to A Great Attack - an attack, that had to abolish Ogast from Throne of M.

In time of one of these trainings Minerva found me between bushes. Anybody wanted to see me. Only thing, that they knew about me, was name. At my blanket, that I was in, was sewed name: Pannadela. After a moment of staring at me, Minerva said:

-I will care for her.

-But... - her husband said. - You have a one, little child too! How you will handle this?

-Don't be afraid, Rudi. I will care for her not like mother, but like my student. - she responded.

-Do like you want, but I will not help you, Minerva.

I grew up like a normal child, but with this rare sickness and trained by very strong warrior between many other warriors such as: Lea - Minerva's daughter and my best friend, Rudolph, known as Rudi - Minerva's husband and Sorceress Axela, that taught me all things about my powers. But about this later.

But my childhood wasn't only eternal joy. Many of my companions left Clan, another disappeared, like Rudi. He one day went on a hunting. He never came back. After him was Axela. Minerva thinked, that I'm sleeping, but I heard all.

-So, you decided? - Minerva began conversation.

-Yes. I will leave Clan. It's so hard to say, but...

-But...

-Without Rudi it's too hard for me to be in here. Anything in here reminds me him. I can't be in here.

Axela turned back and began to go in her side.

-Hey. Don't go. I know that you was in love with my husband. Do you know Ancient Law of Love?

-Yes. But I want to have this behind me. But I say you, you will not defeat my power. The power of only Emian, that can use both Psychical techniques.

And battle began.

Battle was very, very long. I don't know if it wasn't all night. After all, Minerva won battle.

-In the name of Ancient Law of Love - Minerva began to talk - You must leave our theritory immediately.

-As you wish. - Axela said and teleported.

The next day Minerva convened all Clan on morning appeal.

-I must inform you that Axela - she began to talk. - left us. In a name of Ancient Law of Love anybody, who has psychical powers, must leave our Clan.

From crowd came probably half of our Clan. Minerva said to them:

-You must leave our Clan. I'm really sorry, that so many of you must leave our clan. But law is a law. After Axela's treason anybody, who will have psychic powers, must immediately leave our Clan.

After that, Psychical members of our Clan went in direction of forest.

Our live was very calm since this situation. But only to day, when I gained my powers.

I trained with Minerva and Lea. We had task to destroy some wood-stone puppets. Lea very fastly destroyed all of these puppets, because she used her signature fighting move: Spinrun. When she ran, she spinned very fastly her two swords. She gained her powers some days before. She was very high, like you, but I was... as the same as now. But, let's come back to this day. I wasn't so fast like her. But, in one moment, I began to be so annoyed, that I shouted. And in one moment, I began to punch all of puppets very fast. At beginning Minerva thinked, that I gained fighting powers. But no.

All puppets burned.

I immediately was kicked out by other members of Clan from society. Lea watched all of this very surprised. But Minerva looked very sad. Silence at her face and very neutral face said everything. My new life outside of Clan began.

"Who kick out little, 10-year old girl, due to some Laws of Love? Who??" - I asked myself. I very often gave up on my emotions and it ended burned lands, flooded plains, giant holes in earth and giant tornadoes.

When I arrived in forest, I began to behave like you by making campfire. And in one moment I felt a hunger. First thing, that I saw, was an apple. On a little stalk. When I tried to grab it, from ground emerged a Mimic Trisnake. A giant, three-headed snake with changable tail. It watched me and I began to ran trought forest. A giant Trisnake tried to chase me. And in one moment, Trisnake subsided. I turned back, and I saw...

Axela.

-Axela! - I ran to her very quickly. - It's nice to see you!

-Welcome, Pannadela. - she responded to me. - What are you doing here?

-I got Elemental Powers and I was forced to leave Clan.

-Don't worry. I will now care for you. You probably don't know how to use your powers properly. I will learn you, how to use them.

For two years Axela learnt me, how to use my powers. I learned from her, that I can't use powers like a Lightnings, Plants or Ice with no Sigils. We both made bow, that is now mine. She learned me, how to activate Arrows of Time, Portal and Power Resetting.

But one day, when we were at a Riverbank and trained Watertaming, one of members of Clan of Freedom ran to us.

-They...they noticed us. - he said.

She immediately teleported us near Main Base. We saw, how all of them tried to fight with army. At end, we saw, how one of the members, that was with us, ran to rescue his friend. Both of them were defeated by one of soldiers.

-Why we will not help them? - I asked Axela.

-We can't help them now. - she responded.

At end, when whole Clan was guided in handcuffs by soldiers, I saw at end of them mutton-headed Minerva and Lea. It shocked me as much, that I began to shout:

-MASTER MIN...

Axela clogged my mouth.

-What you wanted to do? - she began to whisper to me. - Do you want to uncover us?

When we came back to our forest base, she said to me:

-I think, that you're old enough, to care for our base.

-What do you think? - I asked her.

-I will try to attack castle and release them. You must to watch our home until I will not came back.

-I will! - I said to her."

End of retrospection.

-Like you can think, she didn't came back to today. - she said on end.

-Don't worry. - Jake tried to comfort her.

-Maybe she will come back one day. - Finn finished sentence, that Jake began to say.

-Look. - after a small moment of silence Pann said to them. - I ended my digging in wood.

A woodcut was in colour. Minerva got blond hair, green cape and gray armor.

-And... what do you think? - she asked Finn and Jake.

-Very beatiful. You must hang it somewhere. - Finn responded.

-But... - Pann began to talk. - After I reminded this, I have a big desire to rescue my Clan. I feel ready to do this.

-Pann... - Jake said to her. - I and Finn must talk in four eyes.

-Okay. I will nor distutb you. - she responded.

After that Finn and Jake went down by a ladder to corridor, that they were day before.

-So... What do you think? - Jake asked Finn. - Help her?

-But... - Finn responded. - What if they will be hostile to us? We even don't have any weapon here.

-But you said, that you will make a new sword there!

-But it's herd of people, that are born to fight. What if we are not ready to tame them?

-But I will do anything to rescue my Rainicorn!

-So... A battle will...

-What are you doing? - Pann suddenly breaked their quarrel. - I'm worried about you.

-I say that with big effort... - Finn began to talk. - But we join to you.

-But only when you will give us weapon. - Jake said.

Pannadela went to a little room between roots. And she came out with two, simple swords.

-I borrow you them on time of mission. - she said to them. - Therefore, mission begans tomorrow.


End file.
